The present invention relates to a data security, and more particularly, to a method for enhancing the protection of the data in a user equipment and secure real time streaming of the data in the user equipment using a Real Time Protocol (RTP) or a Real Time Control Protocol (RTCP).
The rapid spread in usage of an Internet Protocol (herein referred as IP) network based access technologies as well as the move towards a core network convergence with an IP Multimedia Subsystem (herein referred as “IMS”) network has lead to an outburst in a multimedia data content delivery across the network. Thus, this transition in usage of the IMS network for the multimedia data content delivery has lead to a much wider and richer service experience to a user(s). However, there is also increased concern related to the multimedia data content protection and a secure delivery of the content that is sent over the IMS network in a digital form.
To address the above mentioned concerns an Open Mobile Alliance (herein referred as “OMA”) has come up with most comprehensive approach with the recent release of a Digital Rights Management (herein referred as “DRM”) Version-2.0 (herein referred as “V-2.0”). The feature highlighted in the DRM V-2.0 is an enhanced key management. The enhanced key management uses a trust and security model providing necessary authentication measures both at an user equipment and an application server for the multimedia data content protection and delivery. However, the trust and security model devised in the enhanced key management is based on the assumption that a DRM agent on the user equipment will always be well behaved. Also, the trust and security model of the enhanced key management authenticates the user equipment and the application server for protection and secure delivery of the multimedia data content and there is inadequate security measures implemented to protect and deliver the multimedia data content on the user equipment while transferring the data to a media player and to prevent the user from illegally transferring the data to another user.
Thus, there is a need for a method for enabling an added level of security and multimedia data content protection before the data gets played by an application on the user equipment.